superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat and Tears VII
Blood, Sweat and Tears VII is the 46th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the 7th in the chronology. It took place on January 12, 2014 (originally December 2013) from the Aloha Stadium in Honolulu, Hawaii. The card was comprised of 13 matches, including two in the Preshow. The Prince of Persia and Edward Elric wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Card BST7SCAWChampionship.jpeg|The Prince of Persia (champion) vs Edward Elric for the SCAW Championship BST7SCAWLegendsChampionship.jpeg|Ghost Rider (champion) vs Superman for the SCAW Legends Championship BST7SCAWTagTeamTitles.jpeg|M. Bison & Magneto (champions) vs Spider-Man & Homer Simpson for The SCAW Tag Team Championship - Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match BST7MarvelvDC.jpeg|Batman, Robin & Red Hood vs Iron Man, Thor & The Hulk - 3 on 3 Elimination Tag Team Match BST7HellboyvAnakin.jpeg|Hellboy vs Anakin BST7SCAWZero-OneChampionship.jpeg|Dante (champion) vs Green Lantern For The SCAW Zero-One Championship - 30-Minute Ironman Match BST7Norris&SantavPotter&Gladiator.jpeg|Harry Potter & The Gladiator vs Chuck Norris & Santa Claus - Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Team Match BST7SCAWInternetChampionship.jpeg|King (champion) vs InuYasha vs Mr. Clean vs Dr. Doom vs Optimus Prime vs Jack Sparrow For The SCAW Internet Championship - 6-Pack Elimination Challenge BST7SCAWWomensChampionship.jpeg|Rayne (champion) vs Avril Lavigne for the SCAW Women's Championship BST7UrlachervDrago.jpeg|Brian Urlacher vs Ivan Drago BST7He-Man&MarvelvKingsofCAW.jpeg|Captain Marvel & He-Man vs Kings of CAW Preshow Liu Kang, Jean-Luc Picard & The White Ranger defeated Albert Wesker, Kazuma Kuwabara & Gambit in a Six Man Tag Team Match. Liu Kang pinned Kuwabara after the Kick from the Shadows. Jay & Silent Bob defeated The Not Earthlings (Spock & Piccolo) in a tag team match. Silent Bob pinned Spock after a double team spike piledriver. Preliminary matches King defended the SCAW Internet Championship in a Six-Pack Elimination Challenge. *King pinned Optimus Prime with a German Suplex. *Inuyasha pinned Doctor Doom after the Full Fledged Demon Bomb *King pinned Inuyasha after the Tek Buster. *King pinned Jack Sparrow after the Mexican Death Drop. *King made Mr. Clean submit with the Mexican surfboard to retain. Brian Urlacher pinned Ivan Drago after the Chicago Style Jackhammer. Hellboy pinned Anakin after the Doomstone piledriver. Gene Simmons encountered WWE wrestler Ron Simmons. Three unknown women (now known as Jill Valentine, Ukyo Kuonji and Melinda May) attacked Amy Lee. Yusuke Urameshi and Jin Kazama confronted each other but Freakazoid wedgied Yusuke. The Kings of CAW (LeBron James & Burger King) defeated Captain Marvel & He-Man in a tag team match. LeBron pinned He-Man after the LeBron Jam. Captain Marvel turned heel by attacking He-Man. Iron Man, The Hulk & Thor defeated Batman, Robin & Red Hood in a Six-Man Elimination Tag Team Match. *Red Hood pinned The Hulk after a DDT on a steel chair. *Iron Man pinned Red Hood after the Steam Roller. *Robin pinned Iron Man after the Bat Breaker. *Thor pinned Robin after Irish whipping Batman into him. *Thor pinned Batman after the Mjolnir. Dante defeated The Green Lantern in a 30 Minute Ironman Match with the final score of 6-5 to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Dante pinned Green Lantern with the Jackknife at 9:54. They brawled until Green Lantern got a decisive Super Kick. Freakazoid's antics spoil Yusuke's attempt at hitting on Danica Patrick. Fred Durst interviewed Abraham Lincoln The Axis Powers' Harry Potter & The Gladiator defeated Chuck Norris & Santa Claus in a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Team Match. Gladiator and Norris wrestled to the backstage area. Potter summoned Ichigo Kurosaki and he hit the Soul Reaper on Norris to give Gladiator the pin. They then all attacked Santa. Liu Kang is disturbed by Jean-Luc Picard, White Ranger, Jay & Silent Bob's dance-off. Rayne and Avril Lavigne wrestled for the SCAW Women's Championship. Rayne was about to hit Avril with a steel chair but Lara Croft DDT'd Rayne onto it. Avril pinned Rayne after the Twist of Hate to win her second Women's Championship. Yusuke attacked Freakazoid in revenge for his antics. Spider-Man & Homer Simpson defeated M. Bison & Magneto in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Homer pulled down the belts to win. Superman pinned Ghost Rider after the S-5 to win the SCAW Legends Championship. Superman wrestled in his classic attire. This is Superman's first match since WinterSlam 2013. Main event The Prince of Persia and Edward Elric wrestled for the SCAW Championship. Anakin attacked them both as well as the referee. Elric pinned The Prince after the Sudden Alchemy to win the SCAW Championship. Elric became SCAW's fifth Grand Slam champion. Results Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Hawaii cpvs Category:2014